User blog:Fredy-san/Hardest Strongbox Item to Get
A list of items I've been hunt down using hacks to get the estimate rarity, how much the drop (rate) I've got, and stuffs. remember all of this only counted if the item is in perfect condition, if you got it much lower/higher than the counts, consider yourself just lucky / got bad luck then. Criteria for counts: For weapons: Empty or only pre-filled with Deadly augment (except stripper and poison claw which is tenacious) and *** 10 grade For armor: **10 EMPTY or notable drops level. Notes: R means red and I only wrote strongbox level example " lv 8 box " for nantonium. All of these done on random classes. Items List * Mustang ; known drops at level 1 ~ 25 => 25 lv8 box at level 5, 10, 15, and 19 for total of 100 lv8 box | 3x fast track pack locked at level 11 with exp lock hack => Total obtained: only 1x ***10 with biosynth augment from lv 7 box at level 11. Seems never drop from lv8 box. * R Mustang ; known drops at level 15+ up to 40; since the theory is Mustang seems to never drop from lv8 box then.... => 25x lv7 box, 8x fast track pack at level 20, 20x lv7 box at level 23 => NONE so far, best result is **8 filled with reload speed and pinpoint from lv 7 box at level 23 * Ronson 45 & Sublight Com2; known drops at uncommonly rate on level 20+ from level 8 box => 5x fast track pack and 5x lv8 box on level 20, 10x lv8 box at level 24, => Got three of these, one full empty, one is augmented with reload speed and capacity and last is filled with pinpoint. Obtained 1x ***10 Sublight Com2 as well * R Ronson 45; commonly drops on level 65+ but can be found as low at late 40's ...... * R Rubicon Power Assist ; known drops from level 35+ and more common at level 40+ up to 70's level, getting more rare above 75+ => 5x fast track pack and 30x lv8 box on level 38 , 3x fast track pack and 35x lv8 box on level 43 , 2x fast track pack and 25x lv 8 box on level 55, 14x fast track pack and 40x lv8 box on level 64, 30x lv8 and 10x lv7 on level 68, 10x fast track and 30x lv 8 box on level 77, 30x on level 83, 15x lv8 box and 11x fast track on level 91, 20x fast track pack and 35x lv8 box on level 99 => Total obtained: 4x got Rubicon **10, 3 empty while the other one filled with fortification augment and 1 empty slot. **10 empty obtained on level 43 lv8 box and level 91 lv6 box, the other one obtained at level 68 lv7 box. Notable is an empty **9 R Rubicon from lv 6 box on level 64 and **8 filled with body fueling from lv 6 box at level 83 * R Trailblazer; known to drops at level 40+, common at level 60's => lv 8 box on level 55, 64, 68 (see R Rubicon) => Obtained 3x trailblazer (one at ***7 at level 64) along with 3x CM Gigavolt, 4x Shockfield (one at level 55 is ***8, all others is empty ***10 on 64 and 68), and 2x Sublight Com2 * R Shockfield , R Gigavolt , R Sublight Com2 see r trailblazer * R Feldhaubitz ; obtained ***10 only 1x during Rubicon hunt on level 43 lv8 box. Total got around 4 but the others are ***5, ***6, and ***8 * Hornet only obtained 1x empty ***10 from lv8 box on level 68, notable is 2x ***7 and ***8 on level 64 see r rubicon * R Hornet obtained 2x empty ***10 on lv8 box at level 99 see r rubicon * R Supermarine obtained 6x ***10 empty from most lv8 boxes above level 77 see r rubicon * R HK S300 obtained on lv8 box at level 47 (opened 15x box) and level 77 see r rubicon * R Stripper x2 from level 43 and 83 see r rubicon * R Titan set are common above level 70+ and can be found starting on level 50+ | Achievement: "Most Toys Wins" for opened more than 10,000 strongboxes = obtained. Total time spent watching strongboxes open-up animation = more than 14 hours Notes for count of the fast track packs bought, usually it is a lot more. Moral note: Be thankful already if you are a free player that this game (developer) offers 100% same content and access for free as to paying players. Allowing free player who grinds hard to be on equal footing as paying ppl. Once you are level 100, you will know what I feel. Category:Blog posts